<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise child by Sarond2222</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332425">Surprise child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222'>Sarond2222</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Established Relationship, F/F, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Twoshot, not much focused on the relationship tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ahri came home, Kai'sa was expecting the little surprise she decided to bring with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2250282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahri, what is that ?” Kai’sa asked as she stared at the blonde, Ahri smiled as she held up the tiny kit in her hands. It’s fur was jet black but it’s tail was white and it’s eyes were a jade green.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a baby Gumiho like me !” Ahri cheered happily as the dancer stared at the little fox, before looking back at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure because it looks like a normal fox to me ? Where did you find him ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shelter, I can smell it on him, he’s a gumiho.” Ahri said as the little fox blinked at the dancer and started sniffing the air. Kai’sa looked confused before she sighed and she pointed at the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“But you said you were the only one left ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it looks like I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa pinched her nose and shook her head. “Okay but what about his parents? Can you smell them on him ?” The dancer said, Ahri sighed and let out a sad smile, her fox ears drooped a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I can smell them but it’s so faint, I couldn’t track it even if I tried.” Kai’sa eyes widened as she stared at the baby fox as it sniffed around the room, she placed her hand in front of him, he sniffed it before he licked it.</p><p> </p><p>“He likes you.” Ahri mumbled as her eyes lit up and the dancer smiled, letting the fox lick her.</p><p> </p><p>“So it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should name him.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa paused and looked at the blonde, an eyebrow raised. “Me ? No, I can’t take that away from you, you found him after all.” Kai’sa said but Ahri rolled her eyes as petted the kit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but you know so many languages so you must know so many great babies, also you have that family name scheme with the K.” Ahri rambled as she kept petting the fox, his tail swung a little.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have a naming scheme.” Kai’sa said but the blonde raised an eyebrow, her face reading “are you serious ?” as she petted the little fox in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Kassadin, Kai’sa, what was your mother called again ? Begins with a K.” Kai’sa blushed before she looked away in defeat as Ahri giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe I didn’t realize there was similarity. How about Kang-min ?” Kai’sa said as she glanced at the baby in Ahri’s arm. The blonde blinked as she looked down at the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I think it’s lovely, what do you think huh ? You wanna be called Kang-min ?” Ahri asked the baby, he sniffed her nose before he licked it and Kai’sa smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a yes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mutt this better be good, you're disturbing my vacation.” Evelynn said on the other end of the laptop, Ahri smirked at the annoyed diva. Evelynn sat in the blinding white hotel, her glasses were, of course, on and she wore a black one piece swimsuit, her hair up in a bun.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Eve for disturbing your swim, say where’s Rogue ? I need to tell both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here !” Akali said as leaned out of a second door, before she came over to the laptop and next to the diva who took Akali’s hand, stroking it, while the rapper sat down. Akali wore a red hoodie but under it was a white two piece swimsuit.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no bother Ahri, we’re here for you !”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri chuckled as she rolled her eyes at the diva’s comment, a whine could be heard and the blonde looked down at the Kang-min, who was asleep on her lap. Akali raised an eyebrow while Eve smirked. “Sorry Foxy but no matter how much you whine, me and Akali are not-” Akali's face went completely red as she stared at the diva in horror and covered the woman’s mouth but Ahri sighed at the diva.</p><p> </p><p>“That wasn’t me, It was Kang-min.” Ahri answered but the others paired looked confused, they looked at the blonde, Akali face was calming down while the diva smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“And they’re between your legs ? Naughty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eve !” Akali yelled as she went completely red and looked away while two other women laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you get for marrying a succubus, Kali. Anyway no, he’s on my lap, hold on.” Ahri answered before she picked up the fox, Kang-min whined while Ahri shushed him and held him in her arms. Akali stared at the baby fox, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw ! It’s so cute, is it a boy or a girl ?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a boy and...he’s a Gumiho like me !” Ahri cheered and grinned but it felt when the baby whined. The blonde rocked Kang-min as Akali removed her hand from the diva’s lips and chuckled while Evelynn stared at the fox.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Eve, I was wondering if you could sense that Kang-min is a Gumiho ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I can’t through the camera sadly, when I come back I’ll probably be able to, why do you ask ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it’s just don’t think Bokkie believes me.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn hummed and nodded but Akali looked at the screen, her eyes searching. “Speaking of Bokkie, where’s my bro ?” The rapper asked while Ahri snuggled Kang-min, his head rested on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh well, she went out to go shopping for Kang-min, crib, high-chair, puppy training pads, nappies, mentions something about baby books or something.” Ahri answered as the baby fox snuggled into Ahri, while </p><p> </p><p>“So, even though she doesn’t believe you, she still went out shopping for him ?” Akali asked as a cheeky smirk formed onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yeah pretty much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whipped.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re keeping it ?” Ahri glared at the diva before the blonde nodded and held the fox closer to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akali's eyes lit up with curiosity and she opened her mouth, but stopped as she quickly grabbed Evelynn’s hand, placing it onto her pregnant stomach. Ahri watched as the diva’s concern was replaced with happiness as she smirked softly. “Ahri ! Our baby’s kicking or is she punching ?” Ahri chuckled as the rapper grinned and the diva kissed the rapper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two I’ll leave you to be so you can celebrate.” Ahri said as she smiled as Evelynn and Akali smiled back at the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Ahri, Bye little Kang-min, congrats on your son !”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck Kang-min, you're gonna need it with this blonde mutt.” Ahri laughed as the call ended and she relaxed in her office chair. The blonde hummed as she snuggled Kang-min, she could feel herself dozing off when she heard a click of the front door and Kang-min squirming up her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, slow down Min, you’ll fall.” Ahri said as she pulled him down to cradle him, the baby whined but Ahri just laughed as she stood up and walked out of her office. Kai’sa sighed as she carried a big box with an image of a crib, she smiled when she saw Ahri holding the baby in her house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you just missed Eve and Kali.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, is that why Kali texted me: Bro you're so whipped ?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri giggled and rolled her eyes, she shifted her son in her arms. “How was shopping ?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa blinked as she took out her list and Ahri groaned internally. <em> “Oh no, I’ve set her off.” </em> The blonde thought as Kai’sa paced around from wall to wall, list in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I got the crib, high chair, some toys, he’s gonna need toys yeah ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokkie.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh I got puppy pads too, I got nappies, baby powder, a changing station.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokkie Babe.”</p><p> </p><p> “Some baby clothes too but I didn’t know what size he is so I basically bought the whole store worth of clothes, oh and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai’sa !” Ahri yelled and Kai’sa stopped, she looked at the blonde, confused. Suddenly the two heard whimpering and Ahri looked at Kang-min, whose ears were drooping as he whimpered. The dancer watched as the blonde shushed the baby and Kai’sa couldn’t help but smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s weird seeing Ahri being...Motherly but I guess we’re both mothers now.” </em> Kai’sa thought as she smiled grew a little bigger but then it fell sharply.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I don’t know anything about raising a kid, oh god, how am I going to do this ?” </em>Ahri looked at the panicked dancer who was just staring at them, her second skin crawling out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you okay ?” Ahri asked, her eyes filled with concern as she placed a hand onto the dancer’s strong shoulders and startling Kai’sa a little. The dancer stared at the blonde, before she nodded and kissed Ahri’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I just, I think I’m gonna set up the crib, okay ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure ? I could do that if you want to hold Kang ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine, promise.” Kai’sa smiled as she picked up the box and carried it, quickly leaving the room as Ahri frowned, but the dancer didn’t see it. Kai’sa quickly carried the box into their room and sighed. Kai’sa went to the kitchen to get a box cutter and a screwdriver, ignoring Ahri’s concerns looks as she went back into the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa opened the box and pulled out the wooden pieces along with the instruction. The dancer went to work, clicking the parts into place, screwing in some bolts and made sure they were tight. It was then she looked at her phone.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Maybe I should ring Pa but would I be bothering him ? I don’t want to be bothering him, then again, I do need to tell him about Kang-min.” </em> Kai’sa as she picked up the phone, she tapped on her contacts and clicked the id “Pa”, she listened to the phone ring on loudspeaker as she worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Pa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah Bokkie, how are you ?” Kassadin asked down the phone, the dancer hummed as started working on the gate of the crib.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good, actually I need to tell you something so please don’t freak out but me and Ahri are adopting a child.” Kai’sa said quickly, she closed her eyes as she heard silent on the other line of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s great news ! Congratulations ! When are you two thinking of going to the center and starting the process ?” Kassadin said as the dancer winced, she gulped a little and her cheeks went red.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah actually Pa, we already have the child, it’s a boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then I better get your presents ready for my next visit ! Does he have a name ? How old is he ?” Kai’sa sighed, surprised by how well Kassadin was taking the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Kang-min, he’s only a few weeks old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kang-min, I have a grandson, Kang-min.” Kassadin seemed to be mumbling to himself and yet Kai’sa felt her heart swell with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Pa ? Can I ask you something ?” The dancer blurted out suddenly as she tried to get the gate onto the crib and each time it slipped off.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what is it ?”</p><p> </p><p>“When Moeder was pregnant with me, were you scared of becoming a parent ?”</p><p> </p><p>Kassadin paused as the dancer groaned as the wooden gate fell off again, her frustration was growing. “I was, to be honest I was afraid to hold you, afraid I was going to hurt you.” Her father admitted before he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“But when I thought I lost you, I.. all I wanted was to hold you again. Bokkie, your time with Kang-min is finite, don’t waste it worrying.” Kai’sa sighed as the gate finally clicked into place but she didn’t smile as her father’s word stayed in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Your right, thanks Pa.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ahri groaned as she woke her in the middle of the night, she opened one eye but opened both when she noticed her lover staring at their son. “Kai, what are you doing ?” The blonde asked her to sit up, Kai’sa turned and glanced at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m making sure Kang is still breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And here I was afraid you didn’t want him.” Ahri said jokily but noticed the dancer’s frown as she looked away. The blonde slowly wrapped her arms around Kai’sa’s waist, she kissed her cheek as Kai’sa relaxed into the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“You...really thought that ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me ? You looked scared of him, you won’t hold him, won’t feed him and avoided him all day long.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri frowned when Kai’sa didn’t answer, and she snuggled into the dancer more. “Hey, if you want, we can drop him off to the nearest adoption center.” The blonde whispered into Kai’sa’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>The dancer’s eyes widened and she whipped her head around to stare at the blonde. “What ? No I, we can't, he's our son.” Kai’sa blurted out but felt strange calling the tiny fox hers.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Woah, I have a son.” </em> The dancer thought as she stared at Ahri who looked unconvinced by the dancer’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure ? If you don’t want to get rid of Kang then why are you avoiding him ?” Ahri said as Kai’sa sighed and she looked away. The two stayed silent, only Kang-min light snoring could be heard.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that at all, I’m just scared. I...I can’t remember my Moeder and my Pa was always busy and you know I hate bothering people.” Kai'sa paused, Ahri could feel the second skin crawling up and she lightly kissed it.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to be a parent, Ahri and with the void skin, I'm just scared.” Kai’sa confessed as she stared at her son, her hand reached out to pet him but she paused when her void skin wrapped around her fingers but then Ahri took the dancer's hand gently, she moved it until it touched Kang-min soft fur.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you won’t hurt Kang-min, you're too gentle, hell you said it yourself: you hate bothering people and...you know I’m scared too right ?” Ahri said and wasn’t surprised when the dancer’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“You are ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never had parents, I’ve no idea how to raise a Gumiho but I wanna try, that’s all we can do.” Kai’sa hummed in response as she gently stroked Kang-min’s fur, she smiled at the softness of his fur. </p><p> </p><p>“Your right, all we can do is try.” Ahri smiled and kissed the dancer. Kai’sa smiled as her hands rested on the blonde’s waist but it was short as the blonde pulled away and yawned.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa giggled as she smirked at the blonde. “Someone’s sleepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, snuggle me ?” Kai’sa rolled her eyes as she nodded and the two laid back down onto the bed. The dancer wrapped her arms gently around the blonde, Ahri rest her head onto Kai’sa chest as the pair drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ahri !” Ahri blinked as her ear swirled, Akali and Evelynn looked at the blonde from the other end of the screen. Kai’sa ran in holding a tiny baby boy, his eyes closed, but dressed in a yellow onesie, he had black hair but also black fox ears and a tiny white fox tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Kang-min ?” Kai’sa nodded as allowed her bandmates to get a good look at the child. Akali grinned, Evelynn smiled and Ahri burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahri are you okay ? What’s wrong ?” The dancer asked in panic, she placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“These are happy tears.” Ahri mumbled out as she tried to stop crying, then there was whimpering and suddenly Kang-min cried, screaming loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sshh ! Don’t cry ! Moeder has you ! There there !” Kai’sa said in a panic as she tried to calm the baby down, looking at Ahri for guidance, who just shrugged her shoulders. Akali and Evelynn glanced at each other, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we're gonna have to show them how it’s done with all these baby courses under our belt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck trying to teach that mutt anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it Eve !”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. timeskip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahri’s heels clicked against the tiling of the school, her eyes focused on the nervous little boy, his fox ears pinned against his ruffled black hair, his little green eyes held sadness while his cheek was bandaged, his elbows and knees were painfully red. “Kang-min.” Ahri said, his little ear stood up and he turned to look at his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Kang-min waved softly as he let out a sad smile, the blonde heart fell as the sight and she dashed to her son, wrapping her arms around his tiny body. “My poor fox, are you okay ?” the blonde whispered, she could feel Kang-min nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“My cheek hurts, Eomma.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw it looks sore but don’t worry the pain will pass.” Ahri smiled when an idea hit her.</p><p> </p><p>“And I guess it would be okay to get a tube of ice cream to eat for the party.” Kang-min’s tail flicked excitedly at the mention of ice-cream as he nodded in the blonde’s shoulder, suddenly a door next to them opened and three people walked out, one of them was a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for the wait, please come in and let’s have a chat.” The principle said to Ahri and Kang-min, the blonde nodded as she let go of him. The principal looked at the man who had just walked out, tapping him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you at the barrow’s tonight, Ben.” Ahri watched as she walked into the room with Kang-min, Ben nodded before he dragged his son with him. The blonde and Kang-min sat down, they watched the principal walk past them so he could sit down in his leather office chair, his desk sat in between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Apology for calling you down Miss Ahri but your son, Kang-min, attacked another student.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri eyes widened at the words, she glanced at her son, his ears pinned against his head as he looked at the ground and the blonde focused back onto the principal. “Are you sure that’s the case ? Because Kang isn’t the type to start fights.” She asked, watching as the principal leaned forward and rested his arms on his wooden desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Kang-min confessed to starting the fight and other children also stated that Kang-min was the one who started the fight.” Ahri hummed before she looked at her son.</p><p> </p><p>“Kang, is that true ?” Kang-min didn’t say anything, instead clutching her tail with his little hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Kang-min was lucky no one was seriously hurt but he’ll still be suspended for his assault.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kang-min didn’t assault anyone.” Ahri stated as she looked at the principal, who seemed surprised by the blonde’s words before he coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I understand that mothers are very protective of their child, especially their first but you have to understand, Kang-min admitted to hurting another student and must be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and what about the other boy ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you must know: no further action will be taken against him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And is that because your friends are with his Dad ? “I’ll see you at the barrow’s tonight Ben” ?”</p><p> </p><p>The principal’s eyes widened, he looked away before he sighed and looked back at Ahri. “Listen I understand as that it’s hard to believe that you son attacked another child but it’s in his nature to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nature ?! Excuse me !? What’s wrong with you !” Ahri shouted angrily at the principal who leaned back and raised his hands. Kang-min winced, his ears pinned at his hair as he watched his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“No ! I um didn’t mean it like that, I meant it with Kang-min being a boy ! you know boys being boys I know it’s hard for you to understand since your a woman but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so that’s it ? It’s because he’s a male and we can’t raise him because we’re both women !”</p><p> </p><p>“Eomma ?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri stopped and looked at her son whose tiny hands held onto her shirt sleeves. “Can we go home please ?” The blonde’s heart dropped when she heard her son’s plea, she sighed as she nodded at him before she shot a glare at the principal.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not done here, I’ll be looking into transferring Kang-min to a better school, goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>The principal nodded at the blonde before he gulped. “Have a good evening.” Ahri ignored him as she took Kang-min’s hand and quickly walked out of the office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kai’sa hummed as she slowly stirred the pot, she heard the key clicking the door open, the door swung open, the dancer glanced over and smiled as she saw Kang-min waving at her while Ahri closed the door, locking it. “Hey you two ! Dinner is almost done.” The dancer’s smile fell as she noticed the blonde’s anger, Ahri went to the kitchen and paced around.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahri ? Is everything okay ?” The dancer asked, an eyebrow raised at the blonde, she waited for Ahri to respond but eventually Kai’sa glanced at their son who was watching his two mothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Kang, could you go to your room ? Me and Eomma need to have a chat, we’ll call you for dinner when we’re done, okay buddy ?” Kang-min nodded at her, before he took a right and went into his bedroom, the dancer watched him, sighing once she saw the door closing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahri, is everything okay ?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde stopped and whipped her head around to look at the dancer. “Kang is moving school.” Kai’sa raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing instead she waited for Ahri to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that call from the principal ? According to them Kang started a fight between another kid because of his nature ! I don’t care if they mean because he’s a boy or a gumiho, I won’t let them do what they did to me Kai !” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying you're wrong but what did Kang say about getting accused ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently he admitted to starting the fight.” </p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa looked confused at the blonde, she glanced at a certain door down the hallway. “But Kang isn’t the type to start fights, he’s never even been in a fight before.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said ! But he kept going on about how Kang admitted to it !” Ahri sighed as she pinched her nose and looked at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot your cake.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa frowned at the blonde, she glanced at the pot and turned off the heat, placing the lid on the pot before she went over Ahri, gently placing a hand onto her lover’s shoulder. “Well, why don’t you go and buy one now while I go and have a talk with our little fox ?” Ahri looked at the smiling dancer, she frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“But you should be relaxing, you are the birthday girl after all.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be relaxed when you and Kang are okay and you won’t unless I have a cake and Kang won’t until he talks to someone.” Ahri sighed before she nodded at the dancer and kissed her nose.</p><p> </p><p>“You're too kind Kai, I’ll be back as soon as I can okay ?” Kai’sa smiled at the blonde before she kissed her back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy, you okay ?” Kang-min looked at his mother, two toy cars in his hands. The dancer walked over him and sat on the floor next to him, she picked up a metal green car.</p><p> </p><p>“You really like these cars that Auntie Eve got you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kang-min nodded at her before he looked away from her, pushing a red car around on his carpet. “They’re really cool, I like this red one a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, it does look really cool, don’t you bring a few of them to school with you ?” </p><p> </p><p>“Auntie Eve said they’re lucky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie Eve says a lot of things little Fox but that doesn’t mean you should get into a fight over someone stealing your cars.”</p><p> </p><p>Kang-min’s ear flattened, he stopped pushing the car around and didn’t say anything. Kai’sa waited, she glanced at him, putting the green car onto the ground. “It wasn’t over the cars.”</p><p> </p><p>The dancer raised an eyebrow at him but kept her mouth shut. “I..Obasan Akali said you should stand up for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa sighed and pinched her nose. <em> “Of course Akali said that.” </em>she thought as she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why Obasan Akali has more scars than Auntie Eve has cars.” Kai’sa looked at her son whose eyes were widened in horror, he looked at the toy cars.</p><p> </p><p>“But Eve has more than twenty cars !”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa smiled at the little boy and wrapped an arm around him. “Well I know it’s unbelievable but Obasan Akali has more then twenty scars.” She whispered over to him before she snuggled him into her, he snuggled back as he tried to count on his fingers while his tag wagged.</p><p> </p><p>“My point is sometimes your Auntie and Obasan are a little silly and you shouldn’t start a fight over silly little insults.”</p><p> </p><p>Kang-min looked at his mother or Kai’sa thought he was until she looked upwards at the flying symbiotes over her head, she glanced back at him. “They’re just excited for cake.” She joked, smiling but noticed how focus her son’s green eyes were on them then it clicked in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“The insults, were they about me ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’sa frowned, she could hear the symbiotes beeping angry noises around the place while her second skin crawled down her elbows. “Kang, I’m used to it, you shouldn’t attack someone over it.” The dancer however noticed how sad her son looked as he sobbed in her embrace, Kai’sa hugged him closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“What ? Why ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I lied.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ?”</p><p> </p><p>“The other boy kept making fun of you and I knew it was wrong but I didn’t hit him but he kept going and he threw the first punch and I thought about Obasan words so I fought back and when the teacher came I told them I hit him !”  Kang-min quickly admitted before he hid his face into his mother’s hoodie, Kai’sa eyes widened as her son cried into her.</p><p> </p><p>“What ? But why didn’t you tell the truth ?” The dancer asked, confused as Kang-min gripped on tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Because all the other kids said it was me and, I don’t want them to hate me even more.” Kai’sa’s heart broke at her child's word, she pulled Kang-min away and wiped his tears out of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, my little fox, why didn’t you tell me that you had no friends ?” </em> Kai’sa thought but she didn’t say it, instead she patted Kang-min’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Kang-min you shouldn’t appease people like that, Obasan is right...sometimes: you should stand up for yourself but they’re other ways then just hitting people, like telling people you didn’t attack someone.” Kang-min's tail wagged slowly against the ground, the dancer kept patting his head, being careful with his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Learn from this little fox because with the way your Eomma is, you’ll be moving school as soon as possible.” Kai’sa whispered and Kang-min nodded at her, she smiled before she kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, why don’t we get the place ready for our little birthday party ?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ahri closed the door with her foot as she juggled the cake and ice-cream in her hands. Once she heard the click of the door, she smiled before she went into the kitchen. “I’m back ! Kang I picked you up that ic-.” The blonde stopped and stared at the kitchen, three bowls of soup sat on the counter, a banner saying happy birthday was hung up, presents sat on the floor but it was the two people who stood behind the counter, Kai’sa and Kang-min smiled at the blonde as they wore party hats.</p><p> </p><p>“You set up ? Kai, what part of: “it’s your birthday, you should be relaxing” did you not understand ?” Ahri groaned out as she placed both of the cake and the ice cream down onto the counter, the dancer raised an eyebrow at the tube, while Kang-min’s tail swung wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“You got ice cream ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um, I may have promised it to Kang.”</p><p> </p><p>The dancer rolled her eyes before she took the tube to place it into the freezer. Kang-min grabbed a party hat from the counter and smiled as he walked over to Ahri. “Eomma here, for Moeder’s birthday party !” Ahri smiled as she took the hat, she pulled the elastic string carefully and put the hat between her fox ears once it was perfect, she let the string go.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfecto !”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri and Kai’sa glanced at each other before they laughed. “Come on, let’s eat dinner before Kali and Eve arrives.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Yo ! Where’s my favourite Nephew ?” Akali said as she walked into the kitchen and picked up Kang-min, he tried to squirm out of her but the rapper was stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“Obasan, I’m your only nephew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t know about that now.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn shook her head as she held Ayame’s hand, she gently grabbed the rapper’s ear. “Darling don’t tease him, after all I heard you cause him to get into a fight.” The diva said she could feel her child’s hand slipping out of Evelynn’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ? did you win Kang ? Who do me and Ayame need to swap hands with ?” Akali asked Kang-min, she held in her pain as the diva tugged the rapper’s ear and Ahri gasped in horror.</p><p> </p><p>“Kali ! Don’t encourage the kids to get into fights !”</p><p> </p><p>Ayame frowned at the blonde, she crossed her arms. “But I want to fight them ! I’ll use my new demon magic !”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not, no one is fighting anyone, right Kali ?” Evelynn asked, tugging the rapper’s ear who winced a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Right ! No fighting, after all we’ve got cake to eat !” Kai’sa laughed at them as she pulled out a lighter, but before she clicked it to light the candles, Ahri took the lighter out of the dancer’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve done enough today.” Kai’sa rolled her eyes while smiling and watched the blonde light the candles. Evelynn picked up her daughter so she could look at the candles, the group stared at the dancer and began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~Happy birthday to you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Happy birthday to you, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Happy birthday to Bokkie ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Happy birthday to you !~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Moeder, you need to blow out your candles !”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I think I need help, do you and Ayame want to help me ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah !” Kai’sa smiled at their answer, she took a breath and the three blew the candles out. The group cheered and clapped, the dancer took a few candles out.</p><p> </p><p>“For she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow And so say all of us !” Akali sang with Ayame and Kang-min joined in. Eventually Kai’sa, Ahri and Evelynn joined in, the adults laughed. Ahri quickly grabbed a knife and cut the cake into slices while Kai’sa grabbed some plates out.</p><p> </p><p>The kids got the first slice but everyone got some cake, the group ate together, chatting once the cake was done, Ayame picked up a present and gave it to Kai’sa. “Here you go Tannie Kai’sa !” Kai’sa took the present, smiling at the blue present wrap.</p><p> </p><p>“Ayame, you need to wait your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Kali, I’m curious to see what you four got me.” The dancer started to rip the wrapping paper, revealing a box, she pulled out a bunch of papers with drawings and words on them, Kai’sa read them, raising an eyebrow at the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“One babysitting coupon including sleepover ?”</p><p> </p><p>“For when you and Ahri want some...alone time.” Kai’sa rolled her eyes, as Ahri took some of the coupons to have a look at them while the dancer flashed a coupon at Ayame.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you draw this ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh !”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, these are really good Ayame.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayame smiled and hugged the dancer who hugged her back. Ahri smiled before she held up one coupon to Evelynn. “Really Eve ? One free Ahri from the pound coupon for you ?”</p><p> </p><p>The diva shrugged at the blonde as she smirked at her. “Somethings never change.” The blonde glared at her before she giggled and put the coupons back. Kai’sa’s hand went back into the box and pulled out a set of car keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve, I told you: no buying me cars.” The dancer said with a sigh but the diva and the rapper smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we got you a motorbike.” Kang-min perked up at that, his tail wagging, Kai’sa was about to retort but the blonde covered her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, you guys, I’m sure Kai’sa will have fun with it.” The blonde looked the dancer into the eye, darting towards the excited Kang-min who tail wagged excitedly. Ahri removed her hand and the dance smiled at them before giving Kang-min the keys to play with. Akali grinned at them, while Evelynn and Ayame smiled at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay now for Ahri’s gift or do we have to use one of those babysitting coupons ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hahaha. You're so funny, no we don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>The dancer giggled before Ahri passed Kai’sa the present with blue wrapping paper, she ripped the wrapping paper, revealing a wooden box, clicking it opened revealed a set of oil paint, the dancer’s eyes widened about the set. “So many colours.” She mumbled causing the blonde to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“200 different colours of oil paint, we also got you new canvas but-”</p><p> </p><p>“We ran out of wrapping paper.” Kang-min said, the keys in hands, Kai’sa smiled at them before she kissed the top of Kang’s head and kissed Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, you two, this is incredible, I love you guys so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Happy birthday Kai’sa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Tannie Kai’sa ! Can we paint together ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ayame.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, why not ? Kang, you want to paint with us too buddy ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I wanna paint a motorcycle !”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi thanks for reading ! I hope you enjoyed.</p><p>This is late, like two days late (at least in my timezone), but screw it: Happy Birthday Kai'sa !</p><p>I wasn't planning to do another chapter but I was like "Screw it why not for Kai'sa birthday ?" so yeah...</p><p>Also I'm on Twitter and Tumblr if you want to hit me up, I post updates and teasers:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://sarond2222.tumblr.com"> Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Sarond22221">Twitter</a></p><p> </p><p>Again I like to say thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed, stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thanks for reading !</p><p>Honestly, never written Kahri before so I hope this was okay ? I like writing this so maybe more Kahri in the future ?</p><p>This was longer then I planned, no clue if I'm gonna do a follow up, probably not. Also I do have a Akalynn's baby (well child technically) fic as well, you can check it out, it's called "My little Demon" if your interested.</p><p>Also I'm on Tumblr and Twitter so if you like my work and wanna see updates/teasers (when I remember to post them) then check them out:</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://sarond2222.tumblr.com"> Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Sarond22221">Twitter</a></p><p> </p><p>With that out of the way, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>